Beyond Shared Blood
by the.heart.crest
Summary: It was supposed to be a normal holiday trip for Ichigo and his friends. But that has to wait. Thanks to Ichigos AMAZING ability to TOTALLY hide his Reiatsu a bunch of Hollows got the idea to try the taste of that yummy boy. *sarkasm* And that's where the story begins. They meet another Shinigami, who introduces himself as Luca. Who is Luca? (OC and an inexperienced author XP)
1. Chapter 1

**Beyond Shared Blood**

_Prologue_

"Yoh, what the fuck?!" this Hollow had not lost it's ability to speak. It's glowing eyes kept staring at what seemed to be a Shinigami.

One whose left arm it had cut of.

It was absolutely sure of it. It DID cut of that arm.

But all that happened was that the limb seemed to have gone numb. Surely, there was the cut, one could see the blood seeping from it, but the detached limb did not fall of, even though the blade-shaped claw had cut through it.

The Shinigami paused for a second, put his useless limb to his chest, so it was held by his Shihakusho.

Just in time, because the confused Hollow seemed to have overcome it's confusion and started another attack.

The fight went on and the exceptionally strong Hollow was able to push the Shinigami into a corner.

"That's it, ya sucker!" it roared and swung around it's claws.

That Shinigami's Zanpakuto worked as a bow. One he could only use with two hands. Though the bow was still rather sharp and could be used for defense, he could not fire his arrows.

Or so it seemed.

The arm, he held close to his chest suddenly regained it's mobility.

And in the blink of an eye he grabbed two arrows from the quiver he carried on his back and fired them at the head of the approaching Hollow.

With a final growl that sounded much like a question it disappeared.

The Shinigami got up on his feet, checked his body for injuries and with what looked like a pleased smile started to collect the arrows he had fired, to reuse them if possible.

As he finally was ready to leave the place he had his Zanpakuto go back to it's original form and let it slide into the sheath.

He walked off, while he looked at one cut he had gotten. It was a rather small one on his wrist, when the Hollow had tried to disarm him.

It was already healing, he thought.

Even for a Shinigami that was rather fast. On top of that, he had no medical treatment.

'Kami-sama, I am fucking lucky!' he thought and grinned.

"Well then, I should get going..." he said to himself and with some Shunpo kicks he was gone...

* * *

><p>well... hi there^^<p>

i'm trying to get into bleach... I just started watching the anime... uhm... be nice, okay?

I'm no native speaker, so there will be mistakes. But if you see some, please tell me, so i can improve!

i hope you liked the prologue and will follow this story!


	2. Chapter 2

_1. Chapter_

It is hot.

Inside the bus, that brings villagers and tourists to their destination every hour it is boiling hot. There simply are way too many people riding it. Children crying for their parents to make it a bit cooler, to give them water or anything to ease this.

But no.

They were trapped in that damn heat.

Whose damn idea was this again? Ichigo wasn't the only one who kept going on about that question inside his head. Sweat had his shirt stick to his body and he was glad that he didn't get a seat, since he was sure, that his ass would be entirely wet too, as soon as he'd finally get out of that damn bus.

"Ichigo, you're killing me!" Rukia tried to make a little bit more space around herself, but thanks to the people, who'd immediately take any space away they could find she was still sandwiched between Ichigo, the backs of some seats and a fat, sweating guy.

"It's certainly not _me_ who's killing you!" he snaps at her.

"Shut up, both of you!" Ishida growls. He's somewhere in the back of the bus. How he could tell that Rukia and himself were fighting was a mystery to Ichigo.

"You're loud!" Ishida adds, clearing that question as if he could read Ichigo's mind.

About thirty minutes later they finally got to the village.

They were on holiday, but up till now it wasn't much like one. Feeling sticky and wet Ichigo grabbed his large bag and got off the bus. Inoue, who had fallen asleep for a while, Ishida, Rukia, Chad and some other passengers followed him.

After a few minutes it took them to find the right way, they started walking towards the little hostel they had chosen for their stay.

They entered their rooms, Inoue and Rukia sharing one room and the boys sharing one too. Though that was a bit of a hassle, since Ishida and Ichigo just couldn't stop themselves from their beloved habit to argue every now and then; but in the end, everyone seemed to be just fine.

Afterwards the group decided to walk around in the village, find a nice restaurant and just enjoy the afternoon.

"I'm so glad you came along!" Inoue stated, walking right next to Rukia.

"Uhm... well... Ukitake said it was fine..." the petite Shinigami answered.

"I wouldn't have liked the idea of having to be the only girl..." Ichigo however overheard her statement and gave a sly grin.

"C'mon. It's not like we're perverts or lechers or something like that, ain't I right Ishida?" he punched Ishida's shoulder in a friendly way.

"What are you implying?!" the Quincy growled.

Chad looked as if he wanted to say something, but as usual he remained rather silent. Instead he poked Ichigo and pointed towards a restaurant that seemed nice.

Since no one disagreed they decided to go there to eat lunch. It was a nice, calm day and there weren't too many other customers, so the five could enjoy their lunch.

On their way back they explored the little village. The stores were already closed, but they found a little bookstore that also sold little souvenirs. Inoue decided to get something for Tatsuki. And even if he didn't want to admit it, Ichigo thought that he might bring something for Keigo and Mizuero. But that idea didn't seem all that good to him.

They walked further, approaching their hostel, as Rukia paused.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo asked, followed by Inoue and the others. Rukia's expression changed from worried to confused.

"I sense Reiatsu." she said. Inoue paused for a moment, then agreed.

"Like someone's fighting. Are there Shinigamis for this village too?" she asked. Rukia nodded, but seemed to be unsure.

"But I feel something else approaching..." she mumbled.

"Shit! It's another Hollow!" Ishida exclaimed and pointed upwards.

* * *

><p>hurray... another chapter...<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

2. Chapter

Five pairs of eyes widened. Five bodies threw themselves to the floor just in time, as the giant Hollow bore it's teeth at them.

"Shit!" Ichigo jumped back onto his feet. Who would have thought that they'd be attacked just now?! It's their holiday for fuck's sake!

Ishida was already on the move, pulled his hands apart, a glowing arrow building up. He aimed and released his hand.

The arrow crashed into the mask of the Hollow and tore it apart.

But it seemed bad.

Another one was already there, but something else seemed to have caught it's attention.

Something struck it and before Ishida could even build up another arrow the Hollow vanished.

"Someone's still here." Chad realized. Rukia and Ichigo nodded. Inoue laid her fingertips to the flower-shaped hair clips, just to be ready.

Something flashed and everyone stared into the sky.

It was a human being - No, a Shinigami.

The slim figure landed on a roof and eyed the group. Then he jumped of and stood right in front of Ichigo.

"Will you finally hide your damn Reiatsu?! They're just piling up ever since you guys showed up!" It was a young looking male.

His dark eyes shot fire at Ichigo. The latter just raised his hands and tried to back away.

"Well... ya see... err... Who the hell are you?!"

"I'm Luca." the Shinigami answered and got back to glaring at Ichigo. "Hide it." he ordered, then jumped back up and drew his Zanpakuto.

But it seemed like this Hollow was a bit faster. Or this Shinigami wasn't that good at fighting.

Either way, little drops of blood fell to the ground. But the Shinigami was fierce enough to still face the huge monster and finally managed to cut it's scull.

"Thank you, now I'm injured. Always happens when w... I'm irritated!" that Shinigami really was irritated. Angry would also be fitting.

"Err... sorry... I kinda... suck at that... hiding it, I mean..." Ichigo mumbled.

"And since you came here, this village turned into a Hollow hotspot. Thank you." slowly Luca's voice seemed to turn softer.

He took a few breaths and gave a gentle smile that didn't seem to fit the scenery, then he looked up.

"Well... I shouldn't get to worked up... Seems like this is gonna be a long night..." he said.

Inoue, who had been arguing with herself if she should try to soothe that Shinigami or not, finally pushed past Ichigo and looked at the Shinigami.

"Uhm... Luca-san..." she started, "I could heal your injury..." she suggested gesturing the Shinigami's torn sleeve.

"This? Oh, don't worry. It's fine already." he said and showed her the tiny cut. Her eyes grew wide when she saw that it was closing up right before her eyes without anyone doing anything.

"Do you have healing powers of your own?" she asked and touched the left over scar.

"Kinda..." Luca replied and backed away, "Well... I guess I should get going..." he said, looking into the sky.

"Sure... well... Sorry for all the trouble..." Ichigo mumbled.

Luca gave a little smile, then he just vanished, the dust, stirred up from his Shunpo still lingering in the air.

* * *

><p>guys, i'm losing confidence in this...<p>

on top of that, i'm busy with school... damn that...


End file.
